Sweet and Sour Sixteen
by Me
Summary: Hired to watch Kathy Santoni's baby, Stephanie reveals what led to the feud between D.J. and Kathy, & why she's nervous. PG for implications of...what led to Kathy's pregnancy.


You know, we never get to see D.J.'s Sweet Sixteen party on the show. Given the date of  
Kathy Santoni's baby shower, though, it's quite possible she conceived around the time of D.J.'s  
sixteenth birthday. Which, combined with othter problems, would explain why Kathy was never  
heard from again, and could have really made it a...  
  
SWEET AND SOUR SIXTEEN  
  
Stephanie Tanner, fifteen, frowned as she set down the phone receiver. Michelle, her  
eleven-year-old sister, walked into the room they shared.  
  
"Hey, Steph, why the long face?" Michelle wanted to know.  
  
"Well, you know how my friends and I have this babysitting business?"  
  
Michelle nodded at the odd question - which when she was a toddler would have produced a  
"duh." She was glad to be broken of that habit now. "Of course. You've had it for a couple  
years," she declared. "I ve even helped you."  
  
Stephanie paused, considering the history behind the person she'd just been discussing with her  
friends. "Well, Michelle, we got a call from a woman who needs us. And, the other babysitters  
are busy."  
  
"I can do it if you can't," Michelle offered. She knew she was only allowed to assist yet.   
However, she knew it was worth a try.  
  
Stephanie almost was willing to let Michelle do it - the woman had sounded desperate, and it  
would be a good reference, outside their usual group of referrals. However, this was a single  
mother. And, Stephanie was a little unsure about the mother, or what or who might be around  
the home.  
  
"It's not that I don't have time. It's just that...well, D.J. kind of always warned me about the  
girl," Stephanie hedged. D.J. was their older sister, now twenty.  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Do you remember the name Kathy Santoni?" Michelle shook her head. She seemed totally  
clueless. "It's okay, I understand. You may have never heard the actual name. But, D.J. says  
almost the last time she heard from her, four years ago, was at her baby shower. And...well, sit  
down. Let me tell you a story." She patted the bed beside her.  
  
Michelle eagerly sat beside her sister on Stephanie's bed. Michelle, who'd recently turned  
eleven, loved hearing stories about teenagers. And, from the way Stephanie was hesitating, this  
one might have things in it that their dad really didn't like for her to hear; which would be fun, as  
long as she was hearing it from one of her sisters. She would feel safe, then. "Tell away, Steph!"  
she ordered enthusiastically.  
  
"Well, you might remember the resulting talk. Anyway, it all started as D.J.'s Sweet Sixteen  
party neared." And, as Stephanie spoke, Michelle's mind drifted back to a time more than four  
and a half years before....  
"Guess what, Deej," Kimmy Gibbler announced almost before she got into her best friend's  
kitchen door. Kimmy was a girl of sixteen with rather...unusual tastes.  
  
D.J. Tanner looked excitedly at her friend. She was in the kitchen with her younger sisters,  
eleven-year-old Stephanie and six-year-old Michelle, and their dad, Danny Tanner.  
  
"Boy, are we going to have a Sweet Sixteen blowout for you, Deej. I've got it all planned. In  
fact, I could tell you about some of what I'd like to rent, but seeing as your sisters are here, I  
don't think it's appropriate," Kimmy remarked.  
  
Danny looked up from checking his briefcase before going off to work with the girls' Aunt  
Becky. "No way, Kimmy. I know what that sounds like. And, no daughter of mine is going to  
have a Sweet Sixteen party with an ancient Roman theme."  
  
Michelle looked quizzically at Stephanie. "What does that mean?"  
  
"I think it means Kimmy wants to see lions chomping gladiators' heads off. Which still would  
give them more of a brain than she's got," Stephanie joked. She and Kimmy loved to tease each  
other. In fact, some of the other members of the Tanner household liked to tease Kimmy, too,  
considering that Kimmy was quite annoying, there all the time, and more than a little weird at  
times.  
  
Danny smiled at the comment. He thought Stephanie might understand what Kimmy meant,  
but he wasn't sure. He was glad she was keeping Michelle innocent, though. He was very  
protective, and wanted his girls to stay young and innocent for as long as he could.  
  
"Come on, Mr. T.," Kimmy pined. "I want to show my best friend a great time."  
  
"Look, Kimmy, I know you want to help your friend. But, I've got all the planning done  
already. Jesse and the Rippers will be performing," Danny explained. Jesse was Becky's  
husband. They lived with their twin toddlers in the Tanners' attic apartment. Jesse and Danny's  
best friend Joey had moved in six year ago to help when the girls' mother died. "Their  
grandparents are getting the twins overnight, while Becky takes the girls to a movie. Joey's going  
to be leaving early to perform comedy somewhere."  
  
"Gee, what a bummer. I know you all forgot mine, because it was D.J. and Steve's half year  
anniversary of knowing each other well. But, I wanted to show there's no hard feelings. Besides,  
this is a momentous occasion. Not only can you drive, but I think in Montana, you won't even  
need consent to marry," Kimmy declared.  
  
"And, we're just waiting for that special young cowboy to sweep you off your feet and take  
you away," Danny kidded her.  
  
As the younger girls smiled at the romantic thought, Kimmy grinned broadly at her friend.   
"Deej, you're right. Your dad really does care."  
  
"Oh, Dad, Aunt Becky told Allie she could come along to the movie. Can she spend the night  
when we get back?" Stephanie wanted to know. "D.J. will probably have a few friends over to  
sleep on the living room floor, from what she said."  
  
Danny looked at Stephanie for a moment as he pondered his answer. "Well, you would have  
to keep Michelle occupied, too."  
  
"We can do it, Dad."  
  
"Hmm, well, okay. You've been very good lately, and I think Michelle has been, too. I think  
she'll listen to you. I suppose I can let you have a little party upstairs, instead of sending you two  
off to Grandma and Grandpa's with Nicky and Alex," he responded. They hadn't seen their  
grandparents much in the last couple years, and weren't as close as D.J. had been to Jesse's  
parents.  
  
That evening, Becky and the girls returned from a movie and dinner at about six o'clock.   
After a few minutes, Becky approached Danny during a break in Jesse's band's performance.   
"Danny," she said as they stood near the punch bowl. "I just got the girls settled in with the TV  
from our apartment. They got a couple videos, lots of popcorn, and probably every one of their  
outfits scattered around the room for a fashion show. They have enough planned to stay up all  
night if they could."  
  
Danny laughed. "That's good. You did that just in time to tell them to come down so we can  
cut the cake," Danny told her. He turned to D.J. as Becky went back upstairs to the room  
Stephanie and Michelle shared. "See, Deej? Isn't this a lot better than some crazy festival with  
hormones running wild like Kimmy was thinking of?"  
  
"Come on, Dad, you know Kimmy's not like that. She talks a lot, but, she wouldn't really go  
wild like Kathy would," D.J. assured him after checking to make sure Kathy wasn't within  
earshot.  
  
"I know. I guess I get a little overprotective sometimes. But, this is a special moment. And, I  
guess I was just afraid that if you and these couple dozen friends wound up at Kimmy's - or, at  
someplace that Kimmy would think of renting - that it might just get obscured by something bad.   
And, I would never want that to happen to one of my precious girls."  
  
"Aw, thanks, Dad." She gave him a big hug. "Say, Steve was wondering if he could take me  
to the Giants' home opener in a couple weeks, too."  
  
"I don't know about the two of you together there. I know, it's just a baseball game. But,  
you have to huddle extra close, it gets so cold in Candlestick Park. Believe me, one of those early  
season games in 81 is how your mother and I conceived Stephanie," Danny revealed. He  
considered going on, but stopped as Stephanie, Allie, and Michelle raced over to them.  
Back in the present, Michelle turned to Stephanie. "Your Sweet Sixteen is in just two  
months," the eleven-year-old said. "Who's planning it?"  
  
"Anyone but Kimmy," Stephanie teased.  
  
"I remember this - didn't Steve come in singing to D.J. then? That was really neat," Michelle  
said with a smile.  
  
"You're right, Michelle, he did," Stephanie answered dreamily. "You see..."  
Suddenly, the band began playing lowly. The band played "Sixteen Candles," as the cake was  
brought out and set on a card table. However, more audible was the song as it came from D.J.'s  
boyfriend, Steve.  
  
"Sixteen candles," Steve crooned as he slowly made his way over to D.J., "on your cake  
tonight..."  
  
D.J. grinned broadly as Steve continued to sing. D.J.'s guests, along with Stephanie, Allie,  
and even Michelle, seemed enraptured by the beauty of the moment, as the candles were just  
about the only things lighting the otherwise darkened room.  
  
"You're only sixteen. But you're my teenage dream," came Steve rather melodious voice.   
D.J. and he were almost kissing as he finished the song. D.J. had to wipe away a tear as Steve  
ended with, "how I love you so."  
  
"Oh, Steve, that was beautiful. I never knew you could sing like that."  
  
"Of course not, usually I can't sing because I've got food in my mouth. Hey, girls," he said,  
turning to the younger ones, "if there's any popcorn left when you're done, save it for me."  
  
"Okay, you girls each get one piece of cake down here, then you go up and watch your  
movies," Danny instructed them.  
  
"Okay, Dad." Once they ate, Stephanie turned to Allie. Michelle had raced upstairs ahead of  
them. "Do you think we'll have time to watch our movie before we fall asleep if we let her pick  
first?"  
  
"Maybe. But, she'll interrupt our movie with all kinds of questions."  
  
Stephanie hummed. "True. But, remember, we're like moms for one night. We can enjoy  
being looked up to; and we can also make her go to bed if she won't behave," Stephanie quipped.  
  
Later that evening, Stephanie looked at her watch while the three girls were in their room.   
"Wow, I'm impressed, Michelle," she sat as the girls sat around the TV and VCR. "It's not even  
8:15. That means you only stretched a ninety minute movie into two hours with all your  
questions. It used to be you'd stretch it to at least two and a half hours, sometimes three."  
  
"They grow up so fast," came the quiet, contemplative Allie.  
  
"Hey, where'd my panda go?" Michelle asked, looking around hastily.  
  
Allie raised her eyebrows and chuckled. "Boy, talk about breaking the mood."  
  
"Come on, Michelle, don't worry about him. We've got time to play a game of Candyland  
before the next video," Stephanie said, hoping that Michelle would fall asleep during that game so  
they wouldn't have to watch The Little Mermaid with her.  
  
"I'm looking for Peaches. Oh," Michelle said suddenly. "He's in the recording studio."  
  
"What's he doing there?" Stephanie asked incredulously.  
  
Michelle gave her a "duh" look, though she wouldn't dare say that anymore. Stephanie would  
give her the same harsh look D.J. would if she said that to her; and maybe a lecture, too, knowing  
her. "He's recording a song."  
  
Stephanie chuckled, then decided to take Michelle downstairs. Maybe they could catch a  
glimpse of the party as it got really good now. "Okay, I'll take you down to get it. Allie, set up  
the game board."  
  
Meanwhile, D.J. was dancing to a fast tune with Steve. About twenty other high school-aged  
kids were there. Jesse and his band were performing against the back wall by the staircase.   
Danny and Becky were up in Danny's room discussing the following week's TV shows for their  
show, "Wake Up, San Francisco."  
  
"Hey, Deej, have you seen Kathy and the guy she brought?"  
  
D.J. suddenly looked up. "No, Kimmy, have you?"  
  
"No. He's about twenty, it looked like. I guess they drove off somewhere."  
  
"Yeah, maybe," D.J. said. She knew she'd been right in inviting Kathy - she had been a good  
friend in grade school, and still a friend in Junior High. But, Kathy had gotten way too boy crazy  
since early in Junior High. So, it figured she wouldn't stay long.  
  
Suddenly, she spied Stephanie and Michelle out of the corner of her eye. "What are you two  
doing here?"  
  
"Is anyone in the recording studio? The record' light's on," Stephanie explained..  
  
Michelle rolled her eyes. "I told you, Peaches is down there."  
  
D.J. walked tiredly over to her younger sisters. "Look, I told you I didn't want you down  
here. Now, think a minute. Joey's gone. Jesse's playing up here. Who would be using it?"  
  
Michelle looked at Stephanie. "Does she think Peaches turned the light on?"  
  
"Well, he probably did. Now, go down there, get your bear, and get back upstairs," D.J. said  
firmly.  
  
"Hey, that rhymed," Michelle said as Stephanie ushered her back into the kitchen.  
Back in the present, Michelle said, "I bet something's going to happen soon."  
  
Stephanie looked at her sister and snickered. She squeezed her lightly and said, "You know,  
you interrupt my stories now just like you did the movies we'd watch back then."  
  
"Yeah, it's fun. But, how did the light come on?"  
  
"Well, see, someone didn't want to be disturbed. But, boy, were things about to become very  
disturbed," Stephanie declared as she went back into her tale.  
Stephanie and Michelle gazed at the light above the basement studio. Jesse and Joey used the  
light to show that nobody was to come down there. "Are you sure you didn't leave it on,  
Michelle?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Positive," Michelle declared emphatically.  
  
Stephanie shrugged. She really didn't believe Michelle. And, with Michelle being only six, her  
leaving the light on without thinking would be the best excuse. After all, she didn't want Michelle  
to keep complaining upstairs that she didn't have her bear. But, D.J. didn't think anyone was  
down there. So, it was safest to just use the excuse that she thought Michelle left it on, if  
someone was downstairs.  
  
Stephanie and Michelle took a few steps downstairs. Then, both mouths flew open. Stephanie  
quickly clasped her right hand over Michelle's eyes as they struggled to find something to say.  
  
Kathy Santoni looked up from the floor. "Oh no. Please, don't tell anyone."  
  
"You better hope we don't all find out in about nine months," Stephanie cracked.   
  
"What does that mean?" Michelle asked.  
  
"We'll explain later," Stephanie said. She quickly turned Michelle around while keeping her  
right hand clasped over Michelle's eyes. As they walked back upstairs and closed the door,  
Stephanie instructed Michelle, "Go find D.J. and get her to go down to the recording studio right  
away. I need to go get Dad."  
  
"You want D.J. to get my panda?"  
  
"Just go!" Stephanie ordered as she ran upstairs.  
  
Michelle ran into the living room and grabbed D.J.'s pants. "D.J., Steph says you have to go  
to the recording studio right away."  
  
"What?" D.J. grumbled as she was led away by Michelle. "Can't Stephanie handle whatever's  
down there?" she asked, thinking Michelle imagined a monster was down there.  
  
"I don't know, it must be scary. It looked weird. Then, she covered my eyes."  
  
"I'll be back, guys. This better not be a trick, Michelle." D.J. said as Michelle led her to the  
door, then opened it.  
  
Meanwhile, Stephanie burst into Danny's room. "Dad, you need to come quick."  
  
Danny rose quickly and exclaimed, "Why what happened?'  
  
"Well, let's just say that I tried to cover Michelle's eyes fast enough, but after what was  
happening in the recording studio, I think you're going to have to explain the birds and the bees."  
  
"I've never seen your dad run so fast," Becky said a second later, as both felt the breeze from  
Danny's running.  
  
D.J. had ordered Michelle to go up to her room and wait. She saw her Dad breathlessly  
running to the top of the stairs leading to the recording studio, and held up a hand. "Can I have a  
minute to lecture them first?" she asked, trying to conceal her anger.  
  
"Be my guest," Danny said haltingly, still trying to find words.  
  
D.J. fumed as she glared at Kathy and her boyfriend. "I come down here because my baby  
sister tells me to, and I think she's just wanting me to find her bear or something! Instead, what  
do I find, Kathy?! You shamelessly and selfishly using my Sweet Sixteen party to...to...I don't  
even want to say it! I can't believe how you would destroy a friendship so treacherously! This is  
my moment of glory, and all you can do is..." She paused for a moment, and shouted, "Get the  
rest of your clothes on, and get out of here! I never want to see you around here again, after  
what you did to my party!" D.J. screamed tearfully. Danny hugged her as she began sobbing.   
"It's your turn, Dad," she mumbled.  
  
Danny sighed. "I don't think I have anything I can add right now."  
  
Back in the living room, Kimmy looked around after several minutes. "Huh, now D.J.'s  
disappeared."  
  
She walked into the kitchen, only to see Kathy and her boyfriend leaving. "Kathy, where were  
you? Where are you going?"  
  
"Oh...we just thought we'd go for a drive," Kathy said absently.  
  
Kimmy couldn't tell she was lying. "Oh, well, okay. Glad you came. I'm going to look for  
D.J. now." She walked upstairs to see if D.J. was in her room.  
  
She found Danny comforting a tearful D.J. as they sat on her bed. "Hey, Deej, what's  
wrong?" She sat on the other side of D.J., and placed a hand on her back.  
  
"Kathy and her boyfriend, that's what's wrong. They said they came to celebrate my party,  
but they disappeared so fast after they came. And, when I found them, they were down in the  
recording studio just..." She shook her head. "I hope she does have a baby! She deserves to  
have to struggle through life after this," D.J. ranted. "This is supposed to be the biggest night of  
my life, my sixteenth birthday party."  
  
"Whoa baby. You mean they were actually...?" Kimmy was shocked. As crazy as Kimmy  
was, she would never have dreamed of doing anything like that. She placed a hand on D.J.'s.   
"Wow. It sounds like both of our Sweet Sixteens have been real bummers, huh?" D.J. nodded.  
  
"Now, Deej," Danny said, "it's true that what they did was very wrong. But, we don't know  
what they were thinking. They might have come with all intentions of honoring you, and they just  
got carried away."  
  
D.J. wiped tears from her eyes. "Yeah? Well, why did they have to do it here? Why couldn't  
they have done it in their car even? You and Mom did it at a ball park!"  
  
"Well, in the car, actually. We were just so in the mood, and the wait for traffic to let up was  
so long anyway. It's true you couldn't have walked in the way we did it that evening, but even  
doing it in a parking lot, I can remember telling Pam it seemed like something Jesse would do."  
  
"You and Mom really loved each other. You knew what was right, and when to do that," D.J.  
mumbled, trying hard to think of something other than what Kathy had done. Forget "Sixteen  
Candles" - the theme song of this party was becoming, "It's My Party, and I'll Cry If I Want To."  
  
Danny remembered that he had to comfort his daughter, so he stopped rambling and got back  
on the subject. "We sure did. But, you're right, what they did was awful. This was your night,  
and it was so full of good fun for kids your age." Danny shook his head. "It almost makes me  
wish I'd let Kimmy host the party."  
  
"Hey, believe me, Mr. T., I would never allow people to do that. Making out's one thing,  
but..." Kimmy whistled. "Good thing Blondo and Blondo Jr. didn't see it."  
  
"I'm afraid they did. I think we're going to have to explain all about that now." He sighed.   
"I'd been hoping to wait and gradually tell her over the next three, five, maybe ten years. I'll  
understand if you can't help, Deej. Aunt Becky's here, she'll be able to help like she did when  
Steph was asking questions."  
  
"Thanks, Dad. Maybe in a few minutes, before I go back down," D.J. muttered. "I just need  
some time to talk with Kimmy."  
  
"Okay." He hugged her and left.  
Back in the present, Michelle's eyes lit up. "Kathy sounds like a Flamingo."  
  
"If we hadn't grown closer to the Flamingoes on our trip last summer, I know Darcy, Allie,  
and I would have never gotten this call. Kathy's younger sister's the one who tried to get me  
involved in that group in the first place, so they could steal Dad's phone card and Kathy could call  
her boyfriend once he moved across the country. Now that we're in high school, things are a little  
calmer between all of us." Stephanie hummed. "I'm just not sure if I can stomach seeing her  
now, let alone learning who Kathy might have around. Do you have any advice, Michelle?"  
  
"Maybe. First, let me hear the end of the story. I remember you guys all telling me about that  
stuff," Michelle revealed.  
  
"Okay, you're right. Dad asked what you'd seen, you asked a bunch of questions, and D.J.  
did come in a while later," Stephanie said as she continued her story.  
Michelle was sitting on her bed looking at an anatomy book. It was quite intriguing. But,  
Stephanie, Allie, Danny, and Becky could tell she was still a little skeptical, and very grossed out.  
  
"Do you have any more questions, Michelle?" Becky asked.  
  
"I still don't believe I'm going to lay eggs someday," Michelle responded.  
  
"It's not laying eggs, Michelle," Stephanie said in an exasperated tone.  
  
"It's okay, Steph. This is pretty far over her head, at this age. But, now you understand what  
you saw, right, honey?" Danny asked. Michelle nodded. "And why it's only something for a  
Mommy and a Daddy to do, when they're ready to have babies?"  
  
"Is Kathy really going to have a baby now?" Michelle asked. "That's gross."  
  
"We know it looks that way to you. And, that's good, at your age." Danny patted her hand.   
"When you get older, and get married, that's when it's special. It was always very special and fun  
for your Mom and I. We don't know if the seed got into Kathy and connected with an egg or  
not."  
  
"It could have, though. That's why I made that joke about all of us finding out in nine  
months," Stephanie explained.  
  
A light bulb seemed to come on above Michelle's head. She finally understood that part.  
  
"You also should never tell your friends any of this. It's something for parents or, in your  
case, aunts and big sisters to help their parents explain," Becky added.  
  
"Yes, when they're much, much, much older," Danny said.  
  
Michelle spoke as D.J. entered the room. "They wouldn't believe it, anyway."  
  
"I'm going back down to my party now. How are you doing, Michelle?"  
  
"Okay. But, I'd rather be playing Candyland."  
  
"Did you wait till you were married, Dad?" Stephanie inquired.  
  
"Yes, I did. I wanted my wedding night to be the most special time possible, and so did your  
mom. Because we each planned to share our bodies only with someone who meant so much to us  
that we were determined to be together till death," Danny said wistfully.  
  
"See, Michelle, that's another reason why what Kathy did was so selfish," D.J. said as Uncle  
Jesse entered with the cordless phone. "She only thought about how she could please herself, not  
about how what she did now would spoil the fun of that wedding night and beyond with her  
husband years down the road."  
  
"Hey, speaking of that, Kathy's on the phone for you, Deej," Jesse said.  
  
"Tell her I don't want to talk to her," D.J. complained.  
  
"Don't you think you should at least hear what she has to say?" Jesse countered.  
  
Danny could tell D.J. was about to refuse. "Look, honey, what she did was wrong. And, I  
really think you're right to not want her around here anymore. But, she deserves a chance to be  
heard. Because she needs to know that her mistake isn't the end of the world, even if it does  
result in a baby."  
  
D.J. sighed deeply. "Oh, okay." She walked out of the other bedroom into her own and said  
hello in a tired voice.  
  
"D.J., look; I just wanted to apologize," Kathy said.  
  
"Hey, look, it's not the end of the world if you're pregnant," D.J. said briskly.  
  
"D.J., please. I haven't even thought about that. Although, if it did happen, I'd at least want  
you to come to my baby shower," Kathy related.  
  
"Is this really that small a thing to you, Kathy? You act like it's no big deal, and you're talking  
about some movie night you're going to host in a few months. Well, it is a big deal! Because you  
could not only wind up with a baby and having to drop out of school, you could have some  
terrible disease. You could even have gotten AIDS! We used to be good friends in grade school,  
Kathy." D.J. sighed and frowned mightily. "And I don't like what's happened to you."  
  
"D.J., look...first of all, this wasn't our first time. When we're together, my boyfriend and I  
just get too caught up. We don't stop to think. But, when you kicked us out, I started to  
think...maybe we should start to think about you a little. I wouldn't have wanted someone to use  
my Sweet Sixteen party for their own lusts."  
  
"Thank you, Kathy, for using that word for me. Because it's not love you and he feel." D.J.  
grumbled. "But, that just means that you're not thinking about the future at all. And, you haven't  
since Junior High."  
  
"Look, I'm really sorry, D.J.. I know it really isn't fair. I don't expect things to get any  
worse, but maybe if I do become pregnant, things will change. It hasn't happened yet, though,"  
Kathy said defensively.  
  
"Yeah, well it could! It might have happened in the last few weeks, or maybe even tonight."   
D.J. closed her eyes and thought for a second. "I'll come to your baby shower if you have one.   
But, you have to promise not to be doing that with him, and not to be around here. I won't have  
my sisters being influenced to be like that!"  
  
"Well, if that's the way it has to be, D.J., goodbye. I'll let you know if there's a baby shower,  
just so you can come and...wish me luck." The phone clicked.  
  
D.J. stared at it in disbelief for a second, not realizing that Uncle Jesse was standing in front of  
her. She sighed as she sat the phone down, and told him what happened. "Did I do the right  
thing, Uncle Jesse? I mean, I just gave up on a friendship, just because...she was..." She closed  
her eyes for a second, unsure of what to think or say.  
  
Jesse sat beside her and put his arm around her. "Yeah, you did. I'm proud of you. Deej,  
sometimes we have to take a stand. And, the most painful thing of all is when that stand affects  
our relationships. But, those who do split apart from us are going to realize we're different, and  
that we were right someday. And, they can't realize that while we're on the same slippery slope  
they are. There's lots of times when someone makes a few mistakes, or is just a little weird like  
Kimmy. Even though we tease her a lot, someone like Kimmy needs someone like you. But,  
someone like Kathy, that's the kind where, sometimes they need us to totally break away from  
them."  
  
"Thanks, Uncle Jesse. I just don't like the idea of losing touch with someone I've known since  
first grade," D.J. complained.  
  
"I know how you feel. There's one or two daredevil guys I had to break apart from because  
they started drinking, and cussing, and stuff like that. I may have been Dr. Dare in high school,  
but I lived a clean life, and I wasn't going to let anyone drag me into temptation. It hurt, but I  
know I did the right thing."  
  
"Thanks." They embraced. "Hey, we better get down to that party."  
  
"Yeah, right now the band's just The Rippers. What kind of a name is that?" Jesse joked.  
Stephanie finished her story by explaining that, "Kathy had her baby that fall. D.J. went to the  
baby shower, but they've hardly spoken since the birth, and not at all after graduation." She  
considered that the friendship might have stood a chance if Kathy had given the baby up for  
adoption. But, then again, if Jesse and Becky's offer to take him had been accepted, a lot of other  
things might also have never happened, especially the bitter rivalry between Stephanie and the  
Flamingoes.  
  
Michelle nodded slowly, looking a little downcast. "I hope that doesn't happen to any of my  
friends. I don't think it's happening yet, but we're only in sixth grade."  
  
"I know. So, you can tell I'm apprehensive about babysitting for Kathy. What would you  
suggest?" Stephanie didn't know if Michelle would have any ideas. But, she always had such a  
unique outlook on things, and was able to help quite a bit at times. They had become very close  
since Michelle's accident several years earlier.  
  
Michelle rubbed her chin for a moment. "D.J.'s always been committed to waiting for that  
stuff. And, she and Dad and all the others taught you, right?" Stephanie nodded. "Is that why  
you have that card taped to you diary?"  
  
"My True Love Waits' pledge card? Yep, I...hey, have you been reading my diary!?"   
Michelle grinned sheepishly. "Well anyway, sometime in the near future, I'm going to give you a  
pledge card all your own. It's in a secret hiding place right now. And that day, you and D.J. and  
I can talk all about those dreams we've got - and that I hope you have - of our wedding days, and  
the wonderful times to follow," Stephanie declared excitedly.  
  
"Super. Thanks, Steph!" Michelle still didn't totally understand, but she knew that it was  
something important, and that Stephanie was dedicated enough to it to have signed a card and  
taped it to her diary.  
  
However, Michelle had one concern. "But, who's going to teach Kathy's kid?"  
  
"Well...I don't know," Stephanie said with a frown.  
  
"If Kathy's still like that, maybe you need to."  
  
"Hmmm, I never thought of that. You know, Michelle, you really have ways of getting to the  
heart of a problem sometimes. Thanks," Stephanie said with a smile, rising and mussing  
Michelle's hair a little.  
  
Stephanie Tanner showed up at Kathy's door with small butterflies flapping in her stomach.   
She hesitated, then rang the doorbell.  
  
As she studied the home, the butterflies became more intense. It was rather clean, so she  
wasn't too concerned. However, .  
  
As the door opened, she couldn't help but think of the girl she'd seen...well, much less well  
dressed than she was now, that was for certain. She didn't know what to say.  
  
"Hey, Stephanie, glad you could make it," Kathy said in a frazzled voice.  
  
As she showed Stephanie in, the sitter had lots of questions. The fact there weren't two or  
three more little ones besides the one conceived at D.J.'s party relieved her somewhat, but the  
place was a pretty big mess.  
  
"Hi, Stephanie," spoke a boy, slightly over four years old. He was obviously well cared for,  
but it was equally obvious that Kathy had little time to do much about her house.  
  
Oh well, Stephanie thought, at least she seems to know her kid's the most important thing.  
  
"Hey, Scott, right? I've heard a lot about you."  
  
"My Mommy said her and your sister useta be friends."  
  
Stephanie bit her lip. How would she explain this to him. It had been a long time ago. And,  
D.J. really showed little interest. The next move was clearly up to Kathy.  
  
Still, though, "She...might like to be again. I don't know. I guess...it's up to your mom." She  
laughed for a minute. She'd blurted out something that - if Scott were anything like Michelle at  
pestering people at times - would put Kathy far more on the spot than she'd intended.  
  
Kathy tried to avoid thinking the many thoughts going through her head about D.J.. She  
simply said, "Phone numbers are on the refrigerator, Scott usually has a light snack before  
bedtime. If he's really naughty just send him to bed right away- I doubt you'll have that problem,  
though. He's Dennis the Menace at times, but he really is good overall."  
  
"Oh, I'm very familiar with the Dennis kind," Stephanie said with a smile. She considered  
that, with their dad being so lenient, Michelle had, at times when little, been a little like Dennis.   
But, also like Dennis, she was really sweet and good-natured - and compliant when she knew her  
boundaries. After all, even the wilder Dennis knew to stay in the corner when sent. "Our sister  
Michelle was very good at testing limits when she was his age. Maybe not so much as Dennis,  
but of course, Dennis is a boy, and they're usually more ornery and boisterous, so if you're talking  
about a girl Dennis..." Stephanie laughed. "Sorry, I'm sure you have to get going."  
  
"You know, I can remember when D.J. and I were in grade school, and I'd come over there to  
play. You haven't changed, Stephanie. You're still the same girl D.J. and Kimmy and I used to  
call Motor mouth Tanner.' I remember when you were four, maybe five, your dad once said  
you'd have your own talk show. Then your mom joked that the problem was, the guests would  
never have a chance to say anything." Stephanie laughed. "Well, I better get going," Kathy said,  
reliving those wonderful years. Where had the time gone?  
  
Scott, of course, had been listening in. "Do you have a talk show, Stephanie? Can I see it?   
What's a talk show?"  
  
"As you can see, he's at the stage where he asks a million questions. See you later." She  
hugged and kissed him. "Be good for Stephanie. I love you." The tender embrace made  
Stephanie feel much better about the situation.  
  
As Stephanie expected, Michelle was up waiting for her. Michelle put down the book she was  
reading and quickly asked, "How did it go?"  
  
"Great...you were right. Thanks. Is D.J. up?"  
  
"She's in college, Steph. Is she ever not up?"  
  
"Good point." Stephanie walked over to D.J.'s room. "Hey, Deej. Can I ask you  
something?"  
  
"As long as it doesn't have any medical aspects, go ahead?" she said with a sight, not even  
bothering to take the pen out of her hand before resting her head in it.  
  
Stephanie could tell D.J. needed a study break. She didn't know if this would provide one or  
not. She explained about babysitting for Scott, and then said, "You know, Kathy really seemed to  
have changed. I mean, she's nothing like Mom was. But, she's still a good mother. Her house  
isn't in the best of shape, but neither are the dorm rooms of the kids who live on campus."  
  
"You've got that right." D.J. sighed, and put her pen down. "Steph, you know what she did  
at my party."  
  
"I know. I told Michelle the whole story, but she suggested I go, anyway, to babysit. And,  
she was right."  
  
"She told me. Even she thought you might have to be the good influence on Scott that her  
mother couldn't be."  
  
"True. But, Kathy is being a good influence on him. The boy I babysat tonight has a mother  
who made a big mistake. But, I can tell she at least tries. And, I don't think she'd let anyone  
around Scott that would cause him harm, emotionally or otherwise."  
  
"Good."  
  
"She also wanted to say she was sorry. And, before Dad picked me up, she said she wants to  
get back together with you." Stephanie grinned. She was always honest enough that she  
wouldn't have much trouble saying something like that.  
  
D.J. was troubled. She knew she should forgive her. But, while the memory had faded of her  
sixteenth birthday party, she also didn't want to be around someone who would do something like  
that. And, while Stephanie hadn't seen any evidence of problems, she also knew that Kathy might  
still not be as stable as some parents would be.  
  
"So, how about it, Deej? I'm babysitting for her again next Friday? Why don't you come?"  
  
D.J. was about to ask how Stephanie would feel if that happened at her sixteenth. But, she  
and her friends had had arguments over boys before, and Stephanie and Darcy had even broken  
their friendship off a couple times for very brief spans. In a way, Stephanie had learned to become  
very forgiving, especially since Michelle's accident. Maybe she need to do that, too.  
  
"I guess it's time to see her again. She probably isn't too bad of an influence anymore huh?"  
  
"Nope, you know I know the kinds of things to look for," Stephanie said. Sensing a little  
uncertainty still, she added, "I could always send Michelle in to pester you to do it."  
  
"Please, Steph, with the amount of work I have, I'd do anything before I had to have that."   
The sisters laughed.  
  
That Friday, the sisters purposely left early for Kathy's. D.J. was still uncertain, even after  
Stephanie had reassured her, of what she'd find. Even in their smaller high school, she'd heard of  
a number of cases of girls becoming pregnant. And, some of them did so because they were  
involved in much worse things than just that.  
  
"It's weird, usually you'd be the one asking me for help," D.J. said.  
  
"Well, don't feel too bad, that'll come soon enough. After what you said about Dad and  
Uncle Jesse trying to teach you, I've decided you'll be the one to help me get my drivers' license.   
My first lesson can be tomorrow if you want."  
  
D.J. managed a weak chuckle. "Fine. Just don't drive anywhere near a kitchen, and I'll be  
calm."  
  
"Right, no kitchens."  
  
Kathy opened the door at that moment. A weak hello emerged from their lips. The  
awkwardness was similar to the last time they talked to each other. Kathy had told D.J. she was  
glad Michelle had recovered from her riding accident, and D.J. had uttered a weak thank you.  
  
Scott rushed to the door with a couple toy cars. "Come look at the parking lot I've got set  
up," he insisted.  
  
Stephanie turned to D.J. and Kathy. "I'll let you two talk for a minute." She then walked  
toward the massive array of cars. "Scott, that's not a realistic parking lot - in a real one there is  
always at least one car which takes up two or more spaces," she joked.  
  
"She's a really nice sitter." Kathy snickered. "At least she lets her charges talk. Unlike when  
we'd have her babysit our dolls."  
  
"Yep. Our dad has some funny videos of that." D.J. gazed at Steph and Scott playing on the  
floor. She was really glad to see that everything was...well, as messy as any dorm room would be.   
Her dad would throw a fit, but Danny Tanner was always a neat freak.  
  
"Look, Steph probably told you...I'm sorry for the way things have gone."  
  
D.J. blinked once. "Yeah, me too."  
  
"If you'd wanted to talk...I would have been there. You know, about Michelle. Scott was at  
the age when emergency room trips are not unusual."  
  
"Tell me about it. I committed to nursing last year. Had a round in pediatrics last semester."   
D.J. began to ask what Kathy was doing with her life, then hesitated. Would Kathy feel right  
saying she was just a homemaker? And, a single, struggling one at that - she could tell the  
clothing and some household items looked to be from places like the Salvation Army. Certainly  
not what they dreamed about growing up.  
  
Kathy, fortunately, spoke next. "That sounds like a fun profession."  
  
"It is." Inside, D.J. studied the surroundings more. She began to wish she'd helped Kathy a  
little more in the last four years. Sure, Kathy had caused her own problems. But, that didn't  
mean she couldn't have helped her a little.  
  
D.J. finally spoke. "Kathy...I'm sorry. It's just so hard coming here. I mean, we just wasted  
years being upset..."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry. I've thought about you, too, but...I don't know, sometimes what the  
Flamingoes would do fighting her over boys and things wasn't all my younger sister; in fact, most  
of it wasn't. But, still, maybe how they fought Stephanie, too, made me wonder if you could ever  
be friends with me again."  
  
"Kathy..." D.J. and Kathy gazed at each other for a moment, unsure of what to say. "It might  
have been hard, but all your sister ever did was try to steal our dad's phone card for you." D.J.  
chuckled. That seemed so little now. When it had happened, though, D.J. figured for sure that  
Kathy had gone over to the "dark side," as it were - just like those friends of Jesse's who started  
drinking and cussing, and who basically had told him he had to go along with them, because they  
weren't going to do the clean stuff he wanted to do.  
  
Now, howevfer, Kathy's actions seemed pretty small, especially since no harm had been done.   
As for the other Famingoes, "Well, Steph and her friends have started to be friends with the  
Flamingoes. They've had a truce, so...I guess we should, too."  
  
"Yeah." They embraced. "I'm sorry, D.J.."  
  
"I know. Me, too."  
  
D.J. and Kathy looked into each others' eyes, remembering those wonderful days, long ago,  
when they were in grade school. They shared a tender chuckle, as Stephanie had broken into one  
of her famous rambles - Scott had said something about one of his cars, and now Stephanie was  
commenting about the many odd things that BMW could stand for.  
  
"Some thins never change, huh, Kathy?"  
  
"Nope, Motor mouth Tanner' is still the same."  
  
"Look, I know you're probably anxious to get going. But, maybe tomorrow, we can meet for  
pizza. I've got a student driver who will probably want to go there, anyway."  
  
Kathy was amazed. "Stephanie's going to be driving? Oh, boy, that just sounds so unreal."  
  
"Doesn't it, though? Michelle babysitting, though - that's the really weird one. I mean, I  
practically was an assistant at times when she was a toddler and preschooler, since our dad could  
be pretty lax at times. She's helped a lot with Uncle Jesse and Aunt Becky's kids, but this will be  
the first time it's just her there. Dad says it'll happen in the next month or two." D.J. sighed.   
"There's another area I really could have helped you with," she said with a frown. "At least I had  
some experience helping to teach Michelle soem things."  
  
"Hey, I'm always open to help when it comes to Scott."  
  
"Great. Well, I'll see you tomorrow about two or so?" She nodded. "Great. Bye, Kathy."  
  
"So long, D.J.," she said with a smile.  
  
Michelle had been taken by their dad to a high school football game, which she'd attended  
with Cassie, Mandy, and several others. Danny and Michelle picked Stephanie up on the way  
home.  
  
"So, how did it go?" Michelle asked quickly.  
  
Stephanie grinned knowingly. "First I want to know if you had fun watching Jeff."  
  
"What do you mean, Steph? His older brother's the one who was playing." Stephanie stifled  
giggles. "I'm serious, Steph."  
  
"Tell you sister what you kept calling him, though."  
  
Michelle blushed slightly. "Okay, I kept calling him Jeff. In fact, I called our quarterback and  
a couple other players for our team that when I cheered for them."  
  
Stephanie roared with laughter. "This is it, Michelle. It's meg-crush land."  
  
"Come on, Steph. I...boy, my cheeks feel warm. I must really be blushing."  
  
"Yep. Better be careful you're not the one to ditch all your friends in favor of going boy  
crazy," Stephanie warned.  
  
Michelle shook her head. "I would never do that, Steph." Danny didn't think Kathy had  
planned to, either. "Well, yeah, Dad, but she didn't have older sisters like Steph and D.J. to look  
out for her."  
  
"That's true. You girls always do such a good job with Michelle, Steph," he was quick to  
compliment her.  
  
Once she thanked him, Stephanie heard Michelle ask how Kathy and D.J.'s reunion went.  
  
"It went really well. They're getting back together, and I think they might start to be good  
friends again." Stephanie smiled.  
  
Michelle grinned happily. "That's great. Still, it's a shame they fought for so long," she said  
more lowly.  
  
"It is. But, the important thing about friendship is that true friendship stands the test of time.   
And, maybe what D.J. did had to be done; maybe it was the key to Kathy getting better at first.   
But, true friends like that get back together. Because the friendship is more important than any  
boy or anything else. That might come between them." 


End file.
